Explanation
by aryangevin
Summary: Semua masalah itu butuh penjelasan, teman. Pelampiasan author terhadap masalah yang ada. RnR please? Maaf seandainya ini kalau memang termasuk junkfic. Aku memang butuh plampiasan untuk curhat.


Disclaimer: Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto merebahkan dirinya di kasur apartemennya. Kepalanya terasa pusing saat ini. Ia butuh istirahat akan semua masalah yang terjadi saat berada di sekolah tadi. Seragam Konoha High School masih melekat di badannya. Ia terlalu lelah akan semua ini. Lelah fisik dan lelah akan batinnya yang berkecamuk.

Hari ini Ia sedang dirundung masalah dengan kedua sahabatnya. Pemuda yang berambut pantat ayam dan bermata onyx bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan perempuan berambut merah jambu dengan mata emerald bernama Sakura. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja mereka mengundurkan diri dari sebuah organisasi yang bernama OSIS di sekolah. Aku, Sasuke, dan Sakura hanyalah anggota dari bagian OSIS sedangkan Gaara adalah sang ketua OSIS. Gaara juga merupakan bagian dari persahabatan mereka.

Mengingat semua itu membuat dirinya semakin dilanda kebingungan sekaligus membuat pusingnya bertambah. Bukan karena otaknya yang bodoh, tapi penjelasan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sungguh-sungguh kurang masuk akal—menurutnya—.

Mereka mengundurkan diri hanya lewat sebuah surat. Naruto sudah membaca surat itu begitu pula dengan Gaara. Tapi Gaara hanya bisa berdiam diri tanpa ada tindakan sama sekali. Dan itu membuat Naruto kesal akan sikap Gaara yang hanya berdiam diri. Maka dengan keberanian dirinya, Naruto menemui kedua sahabatnya itu, Sasuke dan Sakura yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya, yaitu 2b. Terlihat Sakura yang berbincang dengan Sasuke. Tapi perbincangan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan suku kata 'hn' dari Sasuke.

Naruto mendekati mereka. "Sasuke, Sakura," panggil Naruto membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Wajahnya tak berekspresi apa-apa. Begitu pula Sasuke.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian berdua. Tapi tidak di sini." Naruto berbicara tak kalah dinginnya.

Tanpa menjawab satu kata pun mereka mengikuti Naruto menuju halaman belakang sekolah yang kebetulan tak ada siswa maupun siswi di sana. Hanya mereka bertiga.

"Aku ingin meminta penjelasan dari kalian tentang alasan kalian mengundurkan diri dari OSIS," ujar Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke diselingi dengan ejekan, membuat alis Naruto berkedut.

"Jangan memulai, Teme. Dan isi surat ini," Naruto menunjukkan kertas surat yang ada di tangan kanannya. "Ini semua tidak masuk akal!" Naruto sedikit dikuasai emosi. Memang pengendalian emosi dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak terlalu bagus.

"Kami sudah menjelaskan semuanya, Naruto." Kali ini Sakura yang bersuara.

Naruto mulai terlihat kesal. "Ini semua tetap tidak menjelaskan apa-apa! Ada apa dengan kalian ini? Aku melihat kinerja kerja kalian baik-baik saja dan bahkan anggota lain memuji atas kualitas kerja kalian."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, Naruto, apalagi yang harus kami jelaskan? Di surat itu sudah tertera dengan jelas."

Naruto semakin dibuat kesal atas pernyataan yang dilontarkan dari mulut kedua sahabat yang ada di hadapannya ini. Lantas Ia membuka kembali surat yang ada di tangannya yang pernah dikirimkan kepada Gaara dan dirinya.

Naruto membaca isi surat itu.

_Sebelumnya, kami minta maaf atas pernyataan kami yang tiba-tiba ini._

_Aku dan Sasuke ingin mengundurkan diri dari OSIS. Aku dan Sasuke merasa tidak bisa menjadi anggota yang baik dari OSIS ini. Kami senang sudah menjadi anggota OSIS ini dan berbagi macam hal dengan para anggota lainnya. Tapi kami sadar, kami memiliki banyak kekurangan._

_Kami ingin keluar dari keanggotaan karena:_

_Yang pertama, kami tidak bisa memenuhi syarat keanggotaan kami. Disertai kami yang tak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk urusan OSIS._

_Kedua, kami bukan anggota yang baik. Keberadaan kami tidak membuat pengaruh yang besar terhadap keanggotaan OSIS._

_Ketiga, kami sudah jarang melakukan pekerjaan terhadap OSIS ini._

_Kami yakin masih banyak orang di luar sana yang bisa lebih profesional lagi dalam kinerja sebagai anggota OSIS. Maka ini akan menjadi peluang yang besar bagi siswa Konoha High School ini._

_Maafkan kami yang selalu membuat kalian merasa repot. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi._

_Regards,_

_Sakura dan Sasuke._

Dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang berat. Mata sapphirenya kembali Ia arahkan pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kalian tau? Kinerjaku bahkan lebih parah dari kalian berdua. Apa yang aku lakukan terhadap OSIS ini lebih buruk dari kalian. Selama menjabat sebagai keanggotaan, aku hanya bisa bersantai, melalaikan tugas dan hanya mementingkan ramen dari pada tugas yang diberikan. Aku juga bukan anggota yang baik dalam OSIS ini. Tapi kenapa kalian malah mengundurkan diri? Ayolah… kalian mengurus ekskul masing-masing saja bisa tapi kenapa OSIS tidak bisa?"

"Sudah cukup, Naruto." Sakura berkata datar. Tapi ada nada kemarahan yang terdengar. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, kemudian memandang tajam Naruto.

"Aku beserta Sasuke sudah terlalu sakit hati untuk tetap berada dalam keanggotaan OSIS. Kami berdua menginginkan respon dari Gaara, tapi apa yang kami dapat? Kami sama sekali tidak dihargai! Kami ingin dimengerti!" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya yang terpendam. Raut wajahnya pun menunjukan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura.

"Aku tetap bertahan dalam ekskul karena di sana, ada yang mengerti akan penderitaanku. Mereka menerima semuanya. Tapi sayangnya aku hanya menerimanya setengah hati."

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Sakura, Naruto kembali menghela nafas. "Kalau kalian ada masalah, kenapa kalian tidak cerita denganku? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa masalah kalian selama ini." Naruto mencoba mengajak kedua sahabatnya ini untuk saling berbagi cerita. Tapi yang Ia dapat hanya dengusan kesal dari Sakura dan membuang pandang dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak mau membicarkannya karena ini sama saja dengan aib seseorang. Kami berdua sudah terlalu sakit hati dengan semua ini. Kami sudah tidak tahan lagi!" ujar Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi sering membicarakan masalah sakit hati. Tapi dia tak menyadarinya." Kali ini Sasuke yang ambil suara.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Rasanya Ia ingin membenturkan kedua kepala sahabatnya itu ke tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Tapi Ia tak mau masuk penjara gara-gara masalah konyol ini.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tahu permasalahannya kalau kalian sendiri tak memberitahuku. Aku bukan tipe cowok-cowok penggosip yang seenaknya membeberkan aib orang. Atau ini semua salahku? Aku minta maaf atas semuanya."

"Tidak. Kami tetap akan keluar dari OSIS!" ujar Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Terserah kalianlah, aku tak memaksa. Tapi, penjelasan ini perlu diutarakan. Masalah tidak akan selesai tanpa ada penjelasan sedikitpun. Bukannya sakit itu hilang malah akan semakin sakit. Kalian perlu privasi untuk menyelesaikan semua perkara ini." Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak sambil memejamkan matanya. Lalu setelah dirasa nyaman, Ia kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kami merasa terpojokan." Sasuke berkomentar.

"Dan juga kami seolah-olah membuat keputusan yang sangat besar," ujar Sakura dengan sarkatis.

Naruto tertawa hambar. "Kalian merasa seperti itu? terpojokan? Aku tidak merasa sedang memojokkan kalian. Aku hanya butuh penjelasan yang lebih akurat!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kurang apa lagi, Naruto? Semuanya sudah jelas!"

Naruto kembali berkata. "Kalian butuh privasi dengan semua ini. Masalah ini harus clear. Aku tak mau jadi pihak yang tersakiti maupun menyakiti. Aku tak membela siapapun. Tapi kalau aku dibutuhkan, aku siap dengan semua ini." Naruto lagi-lagi mengambil nafas yang dalam. Lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Tidak ingin ada kata dengan nada emosi yang keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku pernah menyakiti kalian. Aku memang punya banyak sekali kesalahan pada kalian dan sering merepotkan kalian. Bisa kita mulai dari awal lagi? Tanpa ada saling mengenal satu sama lain? Itu kalau kalian mengharapkan seperti itu. aku harap itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Naruto kembali menerawang akan kebersamaan dengan para sahabatnya. Tertawa bersama, disertai candaan yang menghibur. Tatkala juga mereka bersedih bersama. Lalu Ia kembali menerawang tentang permasalahannya kepada keluarganya.

"Aku tak ingin menambah masalah lagi. Aku sudah cukup stres dengan masalah yang aku hadapi sebelum ini. Entah sudah beberapa kali otakku menyuruh untuk pergi ke dapur, ambil pisau dan potong nadi pada pergelangan tangan. Ah, lupakan kalimat terakhir itu." Naruto mulai meracau.

Tepat saat itu Gaara menemui mereka bertiga. Bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Tapi mereka tetap bergeming pada tempatnya tanpa ada berniat beranjak sedikitpun.

"Ada Gaara." Naruto bersuara sambil memandang Gaara yang melangkah mendekat. "Kalian perlu membicarakan ini semua. Aku akan tinggalkan kalian bertiga."

Gaara kini berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Mata hijau itu memandang Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tapi, tatapan yang diberikan bukan tatapan tajam. Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tinggalkan kalian bertiga di sini. Aku tak ingin ikut campur. Kalau aku dibutuhkan, aku segera datang. Permisi… " pamit Naruto seraya meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam keheningan menuju kelasnya. Mungkin dia tidak akan kena hukuman gara-gara terlambat masuk kelas. Karena setelah ini akan ada pelajaran Kakashi-sensei yang memang selalu terlambat itu.

Naruto mencengkram rambutnya frustasi. Dia tidak tau apakah masalah mereka dengan Gaara sudah tuntas atau belum. Dan Ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang. Mungkin Ia bisa menanyakan perihal ini kepada Gaara besok. Ia perlu mandi. Untuk menyegarkan pikirannya kembali.

FIN

Yeah, kejadiannya tak jauh beda dengan ini. Tentu saja yang terakhir itu bukan akhir dari cerita aslinya. Setting tempatnya pun berbeda.

Ini fic tentang masalah pribadiku sendiri. Aku butuh pelampiasan akan semua ini. Dan maaf telah mengotori fandom ini dengan curhatan fic tak bermutu ini. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pelampiasan.

Masalahnya pun belum kelar. Aku sudah minta penjelasan pada mereka tapi mereka tetap bungkam. Ya sudahlah… kalau memang pertemanan ini berakhir, maka berakhirlah. Tanpa ada penjelasan sama sekali.

Bingung dengan jalan cerita ini? Sama! Aku juga bingung! Masalah yang terjadi aja sudah bikin bingung apalagi fic ini yang semakin mengacaukan suasana.

Kalau memang ini adalah junkfic, aku akan menghapusnya. Tapi biarkan fic ini bertengger selama seminggu ke depan di fandom Naruto ini. Maaf sekali lagi maaf.

Review? Flame boleh. Aku terima…


End file.
